Winx club Ancientix Halloween special
by Zamazenta - Galar Legendary
Summary: They say Halloween is the Time when the strangest things can happen and that it is the night when the strangest things come out to play from Ghouls to Goblins and even Witches but for Bloom and Selina and their 3 Children they're about to meet one of the strangest things and a thing that one of them knows very well non canon to the Ancientix timeline


Disclaimer I don't own Winx club

set 8 years after the Ancientix finale

At Bloom and Selina's Home in Hawaii

As Selina, Cynthia, Lockette, Sydney and Carmine are putting up Halloween decorations when Bloom enters with a hawk on her gloved hand saying "Happy Halloween" as Selina turns her head and froze as she remembered the last time she encountered a hawk.

'years earlier'

"Selina look out" Eldora shouted as the hawk spirit leaps onto Selina and prepares to strike her with its talons and Selina closes her eyes in fear when she hears Eldora say "Get away from her" and Eldora casts a spell that knocks the hawk Spirit off Selina and Selina turns the hawk spirit into a pig and Selina gets up and blasts it back into the legendarium.

back in the present

"Bloom keep that thing away from me" Selina said sounding afraid to which Bloom just looked baffled and confused as to why her wife was scared of a hawk.

"Selina what's Wrong with this animal" Bloom said to which Selina says

"Run like hell because you always need to" when a Playing card floats onto the table and Lockette entering the room, recognises the card

"Jolly" Lockette said as a pixie wearing a teal green and pink harelquinn outfit appears on the card before she said "Lockette you look well now Bloom I'm here to give you and your wife a card reading" Jolly said as Bloom looked at Selina who was just as confused as she was before asking "Wait how do you know?".

"I told her" Lockette said as Bloom thought for a moment then said "Go for it Jolly".

Jolly cast her magic and 4 cards appear which Jolly turned over to reveal a picture of 3 people which Jolly read saying "The travellers, somebody will embark on a journey" as she turned over the 2nd card which revealed an antelope, "The Antelope means fear is coming" Jolly continued as she looks at the 3rd Card, "The hawk and the snake means somebody will face their fears" Jolly continued as the 4th Card appear in front of Jolly

"it's the broken city, something bad is going to happen in the city" says Jolly pressing the card to the table but Carmine just scoffed before saying "that's ridiculous" but Bloom looks at her before saying "Jolly's prophecies always come true so I'm afraid that one of us will have to face a fear tonight, so I will keep this Prophecy in mind tonight Jolly since the last time on Halloween in my 2nd year the prophecy you told me came true and Jolly if you want to come out with us tonight your welcome to".

* * *

later that evening

Carmine is dressed as Optimus prime from transformers while Cynthia is dressed as Ruby Rose from rwby and Sydney is dressed as Sailor Moon

"So what will you go as Mom?" Cynthia and Sydney asked at the same time

"well Magic Winx" Bloom and Selina said as they knew which forms they were going to use.

"Ancientix" Bloom said.

"Ultra Serpentix" Selina said.

Bloom rises in front of a fiery space background as a crown with dark red/orange gem forms on Bloom's forehead and as Bloom runs a hand through her hair which turns dark Red with orange stripes and cyan blue tips at the end.

Bloom's outfit starts to glow in a Pink/Blue/Light Blue light and an orange/blue dragon and a light blue dragon appear and form a circle

Bloom then jumps through the circle and her outfit transforms into a Pink/Blue/Light Blue shortened kimono as the flames wrap around her feet to form a pair of pinky blue wedges.

the 2 dragons shoot a fireball that combined and stick to Bloom's back and the Two medium Light Blue/Pink Dragon shaped fairy wings appear on Bloom's back as the 2 dragons shoot a fireball and they attach to her hands and disappear revealing Light Blue/pink Gloves Appear on her hands

Selina walks through a desert when a large green/deserty brown serpent slithers in the background behind Selina

the green serpent then wraps itself around Selina and goes over her Shoulder and small snake appears in her hair as parts of her form in a bun and turn deserty brown while crown made of interlocking Snakes with one with its mouth open and a dark gem forms in the serpent's mouth

The Green serpent disappears revealing a Green/Deserty Brown shortened Toga with Leggings in the colours of the toga as a strip of pink energy wraps around the lower part of her legs and feet which vanish forming Green/Deserty Brown Roman leggings and sandals and A black/green energy forms on Selina's Back and she lurches Forward

the energy disappears revealing a pair of black/green Gryphon wings on Selina's back

Bloom snaps her fingers which teleports the group to Gardenia

The 5 and Lockette and Jolly leave to go trick or treating as a figure watches from a distance

As the group starts Trick or treating and they head to Bloom's earth parents house and knock on the door and Vanessa answers, "Trick or Treat" Cynthia, Sydney and Carmine said and Vanessa gives her Grandchildren candy and they head to the next house.

The 5 walk along the Street they see Kids in different costumes one is dressed as Tracer form Overwatch, another is dressed as Master chief from Halo and another dressed as one of the Winx in her Charmix form

"I remember when there were Quizzes about us" Bloom said as she spotted Mitzi wearing a Witch Mercy outfit.

"Oh Bloom" Mtzi said as she brought up how she had pranked Bloom years ago

"I remember when I pranked you so good" Mitzi said gloating but Bloom who's eyes glow "Oh yeah Mitzi try this" Bloom thought and she looked at Mitzi before saying "Mitzi turn around".

Mitzi turns around and sees a large light brown and red Glacieno Phoenix with large dark brown spiky wings and a scowl on the beak which has Razor Sharp teeth and piercing red eyes, razor sharp edged talons for feet, grey/dark brown sharp steel like feathers with razor sharp tips and a spike tail with thorns all along it's Back.

"What...AHHHH" Mitzi screamed running away as Selina turns her head

"Bloom what did you do" Selina said as Bloom's eyes stop glowing as the Kids are laughing

"I used my Ancientix ability no.3 to generate an Illusion of Nightmarion" Bloom said as she looked at her children who are laughing before Carmine said with a snicker "You must have scared the living daylights out of her".

"Hey there's Daphne, Aurora and Nervina" Selina said spotting the 3

the 5 heads over and see Daphne is dressed as Marilyn Monroe form the seven year itch, Aurora dressed as Princess Astrid of Asgard and Nervina dressed as Weiss Schnee from rwby.

"Aurora who are dressed as?" Carmine asked.

"She's dressed as Princess Astrid of Asgard who me and the Winx met when She was looking for her one true love who was my ex-boyfriend and maybe one day I could help Princess Astrid of Asgard be able to spend more of her life with Andy" Bloom said as the Kids share candy with each other.

"So Aunt Bloom and Selina are dressed as fairies" Nervina said before Bloom responded "Yes Nervina but we also activated our fairy form for should we face something tonight because of a prophecy that Jolly the pixie gave us earlier".

"What prophecy was that?" Daphne asked to which Lockette said "That someone will face their fears in the City tonight".

later on as the Bloom, Selina, Daphne, Aurora, Cynthia, Sydney, Carmine Nervina are walking back to the De sparks house

"Selina what's Wrong?" Bloom asked.

"Promise me you won't laugh" Selina said nervously to which Bloom turned to her Selina placing her hands on Selina's before telling her "I promise" Selina then just said "I'm afraid of Hawks".

Carmine starts laughing and Bloom scowls at her and she stops as a figure who looks like Selina appears with hawk wings and Cynthia thinking that the thing with bird wings is a tricker or treater walks up to it then said politely "Trick or Treat" but Bloom said in an Authoritative tone sensing the negative energy coming from the thing shouted "Cynthia step away from that thing now".

"Yes Mom" Cynthia said as Bloom knew what the thing in front of them is

"You must be Selina's Nemesis" Bloom said as the others just looked at her before Sydney asked "What's a Nemesis?" as Daphne said "Yeah what is a Nemesis".

"A Nemesis is the manifestation of your fears and mine was Vertigo and she was literally created from my essence or my Dark side that Tinkerbell stole from me in London and me and the Winx except for Selina and Roxy have faced our Nemesis and beat them" Bloom said as Cynthia asks "So what are you and Mom afraid of?".

"I'm afraid of being Alone and Selina is afraid of hawks so who are you" Bloom said as the figure responds "My name is Snake Hawk".

Selina starts to slowly panic and freezes up as Bloom unleashes a Volcanic attack on Snake Hawk which doesn't even Scratch him, Snake Hawk launches a wave of feathers at Bloom who blocks with a red dragon orb and Bloom unleashes a Volcanic eruption attack but it gets destroyed by a 2nd feather bombardment.

"Ancientix Boxing Gloves" says Bloom as the Light Blue/Orange Gloves on her hands transform into Boxing Gloves and she delivers a volcanic uppercut to Snake hawk's face but it misses when Sydney shouted "Mom behind you" as Snake Hawk appears behind Bloom and blasts her, Selina continues to tremble in fear and Carmine sees Bloom hit the ground with smoke emanating from her.

"Selina do you remember what you said at our Wedding" Bloom standing up standing up only to be punched to the floor by Snake Hawk.

"Yeah I remember, when you are facing your darkest hour I will always be by your side no matter what" Selina said as Bloom looks at her before saying "well this time that vow applies to you Selina" Bloom said as she crawls over to where Selina and the Children are "Selina look at me please", But Before Selina can respond Snake Hawk grabs Bloom by the hair and drags her and lifts her up and punches her in the face and gives her a Black eye

"Now Bloom once you're down the kids, your Sister, Aurora and her daughter will be next" says Snake Hawk tossing Bloom to the ground

"No I won't let you harm them" says Selina extending an Arm and the Hawk that Bloom was caring for lands on her Arm

"Well Done Selina" Snake Hawk said Snake Hawk turns into feathers and drifts on the wind.

"Bloom are yo….u ok….y" Selina said as Bloom barely heard what Selina was trying to say while struggling to maintain consciousness and sees Selina and the kids are okay before she blacks out.

Back at their house

As Bloom comes round and finds herself on the sofa in her home

"Oh ow" Bloom said sitting up as Cythina, Carmine and Sydney race over to her before hugging her 3 children and she then asked "Your okay, so what happened after I passed out?".

"Me, Daphne and Aurora carried you all the way home" says Selina handing Bloom a cup of hot chocolate before she leaned back and spoke

"So I got my butt handed to me didn't I" before sitting up on the sofa as her kids sat beside her.

"Yeah you did" Carmine said scoffing as Selina asked "How do you feel?".

"I feel my Pride has been wounded" Bloom spoke after sipping her Drink

"Mom we got a lot of candy" Cynthia said as Bloom saw all the candy.

"So you want to devour it all don't you, well count me in on that" Bloom said and Bloom, Selina, Cynthia, Sydney and Carmine eat all the candy and all went to bed with a stomach ache

A/N

well I hope you enjoyed this Ancientix Special and there will be another 2 in December

so please remember to read and review


End file.
